Valentine's Miracle
by WeeKittyAndTAT
Summary: Summary: Edward meets the love of his life, but a tragedy threatens to take her away on New Year's Eve. Will he get a Valentine's miracle, or will he have to learn how to move on without her? Awesome Banner by: Christag Banners
**This was our entry for the Straight thru the Heart Contest, where we won a banner for the Blue Valentine. We hope you all like this story more than**

 **Betas: AWayWithWords, Jess2002, EdwardsFirstKiss, LaPumckl, and ChristineV aka GeekChic**

 **Disclaimer: The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

 **Valentine's Miracle**

"The car hit her head on," the doctor says, sounding detached in a monotone voice. "Her body has suffered a lot of damage. We have managed to stabilize her, but these next hours are going to be crucial." He stops talking, as if he needs to think about what his next words should be.

My eyes move from him and go back to my girl. I call her Topsy, and she's lying there broken on the hospital bed. I can still see her small body being hit and her scared eyes looking up at me as I held her in my arms, waiting for help to come.

"We believe it may be best for you to call her family—anyone who may want the chance to say goodbye."

Covering my ears, I close my eyes. Those last words he spoke must be a lie. I can't lose this girl, not now that she is mine. She's my light, my sun in the sky.

The doctor walks out of the room, and I move to Bella's bed, clasping her hand in mine. It feels as if I've known her all my life, but it was a mere four months ago that we met. When she walked into my life, she made my world tilt on its axis, and I know she would say the same about me.

 **Four months previously …**

"Edward!" my little sister, Sasha, yells as she runs into my arms.

"It's about time you got here," I say, hugging her. "What took you so long?" I ask as I pull back.

Sasha looks over her shoulder, and there I see the reason: our mother. She's already sobbing in my father's arms.

"Jesus, Mom. You did this four years ago when I left for college. One would think you'd know the drill by now."

My mom stops her sobbing long enough to glare at me. "You're my little man, but she is my baby girl."

Snorting at her statement earns me another glare.

 _Little man?_ I am twenty-one and stand six foot three. Due to playing basketball and working out, my body is toned and muscular, and she's still calling me her _little man_.

My sister, her _baby girl_ , is eighteen. Sasha isn't as tall as me, but at five foot ten, she's tall for a female. The one thing my mom and sister have in common is a very slim body type.

We both have penny-colored hair and green eyes with a pale complexion and similar facial features. The only thing different about us, apart from gender, is that her hair goes to her shoulders and is straight and manageable. Mine is collar-length but wild and chaotic.

"Edward isn't a little man, Mom, and I'm not a baby."

"Hush now; let your mother be," my father says while rubbing Mom's back. "Let's start getting these boxes unloaded before your mom takes you both back home."

Leaving the dorm building, I walk out to my parents' car and begin to unload my sister's belongings. My father and I make two trips with a cart to get all of my sister's things to her room.

"I'm going to miss you so much," my mom sobs, pulling Sasha into her arms.

"Mom, we're only three hours away," Sasha replies with a chuckle as she pats my mom's back. "Er, Mom, you'll need to let me go now," she says with a pleading look toward Dad and me.

"Never. You'll always be my _baby girl_ ," she tells her as she releases her death grip from Sasha. "Just remember, if you need us, you only need to call," she carries on before hugging me again.

"We will," I reassure her and rub her back before releasing her.

She drops her head and waves as she walks away with my dad's arm around her.

Sasha lets out a soft breath, and I know despite her hard shell and show for our parents, she's as upset about this as our mom is.

"I'll be around here if you need me. Let me know," I tell her, kissing the side of her head. Giving her one last wink, I turn and walk out.

Once I'm back out in the hallway, I have to stay close to the wall because of the amount of new and returning student traffic.

The only reason I'm out here today, besides to help my sister, is because I'm the Resident Advisor for Calloway Hall this year.

Moving down the stairs, I head to the main door just as someone carrying a load of large boxes walks through it. Shaking my head, I groan at this person's stupidity. They're carrying so many large boxes at one time; they can't see where to go. They are already wobbling. Stopping, I try to see the person carrying the load. All I can see is the bottom of their legs and their eyes barely peeking over the top. Seeing how small the person is, I assume this must be a child helping an older sibling move in.

Silently snorting, I shake my head as the top box slides, and it's clear the stack will fall. If someone bumps this person, those boxes will be toast, not to mention the kid holding them.

No sooner has the thought entered my mind than a large boy hurries past. His hand brushes the lower box, making the others wobble. The person turns, and I see it's in fact not a child but a small girl who looks to be around my age. It's like watching a train wreck. She's desperately trying to stabilize the boxes while finding her balance.

Her footing slips on a piece of paper she's dropped, making the first box fall. I know by the way she twisted her body she'll soon follow. Darting as fast as I can, I move to catch her.

She lets the other boxes go, I assume to save herself, but she topples over anyway.

The girl lets out a grunt as she lands safely in my arms, but I had to dip her back to safely catch her.

Slowly, she opens one of her eyes and peeks up at me.

"Well, hello. Nice of you to drop by, Topsy." I smirk as she looks almost surprised to be in my arms. Her small mouth opens, but no words seem to want to come out. As she stammers, my eyes take in her face, and I'm caught off guard by how beautiful she is.

"Hi," I mumble again.

"Jesus, Bella … Are you falling into some guy's arms already?" says a bear of a voice that I know. "Hey, Eddie, can you let her up? She needs to get her panties off the floor. Oh, Baby B. Black lace, huh? You've been holding out on me because I'd have never thought you were the kind of girl who wears this kind of panties!"

The girl, Bella, bolts out of my arms and glares at Emmett, who is swinging a pair of her panties on his finger above his head.

"Emmett Dale McCarty!" she storms in an angry voice, holding her hand out for them.

Emmett shakes his head as he dangles the panties high out of her reach.

"Emmett, why are you playing with my only daughter's underwear?" says a quiet but authoritative voice from behind him.

Emmett pales upon hearing the man's voice and shoves the panties into my hand.

"Sorry, Chief," Emmett stutters and then looks around. "I'll get these boxes to her room," he adds, quickly picking up the ones that didn't spill and just about running up the stairs.

Unable to help myself, I let out a snort, having never seen Emmett move that fast. Turning back to Bella and her father, I see he's looking at me with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Hi," I say, and his brow rises as he stares at me. After a few seconds have passed, he points to my hand, and I look down to see I'm still clutching his beautiful daughter's panties in my hand.

"Oh," I say, feeling my face heat up. I look down to see the girl still picking up her clothes. "Let me help," I offer, dropping her panties into the open box.

I pick up the first piece of clothing I come to and see it's a bra ... a lacy bra. I hold it up as I look at it.

"Are you some perverted guy who likes stealing girls' undergarments?" her father asks, and I just open and close my mouth.

"He's winding you up. Just ignore him," a soft voice says, and I look to her, my eyes seeming to lock with hers. A pink blush brightens her cheeks, and she drops her head just as she starts to nibble her lip.

"Edward," I say, holding out my hand.

"Chief," her father says, taking my hand.

"Charlie … His name is Charlie, and I'm Bella."

Charlie lets my hand go, and I take her hand into mine and bring it to my mouth, kissing it softly.

"Nice to meet you, Bella," I say huskily.

"You can see me standing here, can't you, boy?" Charlie asks, and turning, I nod at him. "Then please stop hitting on my still seventeen-year-old daughter. At least wait until I'm out of earshot. If you need any incentive, I do carry a gun," he says, showing me said gun, which makes me gulp.

"Dad!" Bella yells again.

Bending down, I pick up her box. "What room are you in?" I ask but keep my eyes on her dad's gun.

"And why do you need that information?"

I open and close my mouth once more. This is the first _dad_ that has rendered me speechless more than once.

"Room two-three-four," Bella says happily, and I turn, smiling at her.

"That's my sister's room," I say cheerfully as I walk toward it.

"Edward," Sasha stutters out, surprised as I walk back into her room.

"I'm just helping your roommate," I tell her.

"Is that what you call what you were doing?" Emmett chuckles. "Then that's what I'll be doing tomorrow and the rest of this semester with Rosie," he says as he wiggles his brows.

Before I can tell him to knock it off, I hear Bella and her father, Charlie, talking.

"I think we need to get them to change your room. That boy looks like trouble."

"Dad," Bella says as she walks through the door.

She looks my way and mouths her apologies.

He hums, placing down two boxes. "Emmett, there are more boxes that need to be brought in. Edward, thanks for helping, but Bella needs to start unpacking now," he says as if he's dismissing me.

"Chief, I can help," I say, following him out. "Or I can stay and help Bella unpack."

Charlie's mustache twitches, and he looks at me. "Well, come on, then."

I follow him all the way to the car, and he hands Emmett two boxes and tilts his head toward the dorms.

"Been nice knowing you, Edward," Emmett says sadly before walking away.

"Name?" Charlie asks.

"Edward," I reply, but he raises his eyebrow, giving me a look that says, 'don't fuck with me, boy.'

"Full name," he demands.

I chuckle softly and bob my head, knowing this is something my father has done to my sister's dates.

"Edward Anthony Cullen; my date of birth is the twentieth of June, nineteen ninety-four. I have just turned twenty-one. I have a younger sister, Sasha Elizabeth Cullen; she's the girl that's sharing Bella's dorm room. I am in my fourth year and have been on the honor roll every year. I am training to be a computer engineer. My father is a doctor; my mother is a school teacher. I have consumed alcohol before and tried pot at a party once. The drugs were not for me, and drinking is not my bag. I have never been arrested, and my driving record is nearly perfect."

Charlie bobs his head. "Dating history?"

"I've had two girlfriends. One when I was sixteen until I was eighteen. There was a year break before I dated a girl from age nineteen until last fall. No girlfriends since then, and I'm not a serial dater or a player-of-the-field."

Again, he bobs his head at me. "One-night stands?"

"No, sir. I like to be in a relationship with a girl if I plan to be intimate with her."

"So you've only had sex with those two girls?"

I nod, and he sighs.

"Okay," he says as he passes me a box.

"Okay?" I repeat as he walks away.

He turns and smiles at me. "Okay," he repeats, chuckling as he walks away.

I reach Bella's door and see that she and Sasha are talking away.

"Bella," Charlie says softly. "I need to head out, but here is a can of mace," he says, making sure I see him hand her the can. "You remember the rules, and call me if any guy tries something." He gives her a look that implies without a doubt he means it.

"I will," she tells him as she hugs him tightly.

"Love you, Bells. Emmett, you make sure to watch over her."

"No problem, Chief. I do owe you," Emmett laughs out.

The chief looks at me. "Edward," he says, and I give him a nod, hoping he knows I'm watching after her, too.

Early the next morning, I'm up to go for a run. Just as I get outside, I see Bella standing there, looking around.

"Morning," I say, and she turns, staring at me. "Everything okay?" I ask as I look her over.

She's around five foot two, maybe three. I know I have at least a foot over her. Her eyes are a soft, warm brown; they seem to draw me in. Her hair is brown and is up in a ponytail in the middle of her head; the ends hang to the lower part of her back. It calls to me, and I just want to pull out the rubber band so I can thread my fingers through her hair.

Her body is small, yet she has ample breasts and a curvy ass.

"Emmett was supposed to be meeting me to show me the best places to run," Bella mumbles.

My eyes move to her face, and I notice her eyes running over my body, so I smile.

"Have you called him?" I ask, knowing Emmett is not an early riser and usually does his daily running at night.

"Yes," Bella sighs. "The prick's more than likely still in dreamland."

Smiling, I bob my head at her. "Come on, Topsy," I say with a chuckle. Starting to jog away, I look over my shoulder to see her still looking at me. "Are you coming?"

She blushes right away as if my words give her a dirty thought. When I raise my brow at her, she shakes her head but starts to jog toward me.

"That's my girl," I say as she reaches me. "So, what's your major?" I ask, and she looks down before looking back up at me.

"I'm taking a load of classes, but my aim is to be a nurse," she says, and I nod, smiling at her.

"My dad is a doctor, so if you need some books or advice, let me know. I'm sure I can hook you up."

Bella blushes again, showing me that this girl may be shy, but she seems to have a dirty mind, and that's something I can get on board with.

"What about you, Edward?" she asks with a voice that oozes sex appeal.

It could be me that has the dirty one-track mind, though, since that tone shot straight to my libido.

"Well, I'm about to start my fourth year in computer engineering, specializing in software architecture. This year, I'm also the TA for a few entry-level classes."

"That sound interesting," she says with a look of confusion, which makes me chuckle.

"I'll explain as we run," I tell her, knowing many people ask me what it entails.

Bella and I keep jogging around the park that's close to the dorm. We've been jogging for well over an hour, but we both seem to be reluctant to have our time come to an end.

As the first few drops of rain fall, I know we'll need to head back. I walk her up to her floor, thinking through the many things I can ask her to keep her with me. Before I'm able to decide, we reach her floor.

"Thank you for running with me," she says, inching backward down the hall toward her door. "Maybe you could join me, or rather I join you and run again tomorrow?" Bella asks, sounding so unsure.

"I'd like that," I tell her, feeling my body move toward hers.

She looks at me, and her mouth opens only to close again. Silently, I watch as her tongue slips out and licks her dry lips. "Bye," she whispers, and right away, I feel disappointment. Bella walks away from me backward, waving. She passes the second room door before turning around.

"Come on, Edward. Man up and ask her to spend time with you. Better yet, ask her to join you for breakfast," I mutter to myself.

I move quickly after her, knowing I need to do this.

"Topsy," I call out, and she turns to me. "What do you say about joining me for breakfast?" Bella just looks at me. "After a shower, of course. I could show you around campus?" I ask, keeping my eyes on her, not caring that my voice is filled with hope and want.

"That sounds good," Bella says after a few moments, and I bob my head.

"I'll meet you back here in half an hour?" I ask, hoping that's enough time for her.

She nods her head at me, and I walk backward, waving at her. As soon as I get to the stairs, I stand there for a few moments, looking at her back.

"If she turns around, that means she's interested," I quietly say to myself. "Come on, Topsy. Turn around," I whisper, and just as she gets to her door, she looks my way. _Yes!_ , my inner voice yells. I wave again and then turn, running all the way down to my room.

Once I'm back in my room, I go through my closet and grab my good jeans and lucky shirt. Being an RA has its advantages, like a private bathroom.

After showering quickly, I wrap a towel around my lower half and shave.

I get dressed, pick up my mess, and put my dirty clothes in the hamper. Locking my door, I head back upstairs. Slightly nervous, I knock on Bella's door, and when it slowly opens, I see my sleepy sister standing there. Disappointment makes me frown.

"Edward? It's not even nine," she whines.

"I'm here to take Bella to breakfast," I say, and her partly open eyes spring wide open.

"Does someone have a crush?" she sings as she tries to poke me. Batting her hand away, I shush her as I look around to make sure Bella's not within earshot.

"Eddie's got a crush," she singsongs. "So cute," she carries on, reaching up to pinch my cheek.

"Sasha!" I say with a warning tone. "Remember, you play nice with me, and I'll play nice when some guy catches your eye." I give her a pointed look as she thinks it over.

"Agreed," she says, holding her hand out, and I shake it.

"She's still in the shower, but—" Sasha cuts herself off. "Here she is," she says, nodding her head to the side.

"Hey," I say, smiling broadly.

"Hi," Bella replies with a smile of her own.

Sasha snorts and covers her mouth as she tries to stop a chuckle from coming out. Reaching out, I hit her arm without looking her way.

"Are you ready?" I ask, and Bella bobs her head.

"Yeah, I just have to put these in my hamper," she says, holding up her dirty clothes.

Standing at the door, I watch her walk in, and my eyes move quickly to Sasha. She starts to say something, so I motion for her to zip it. Sasha holds up her hands but still has an amused look on her face.

"Love you, bro," she mouths silently.

"I'm ready," Bella says as she starts to fidget with her fingers.

Reaching out, I take hold of her hand and pull her out of the room.

"Later, Sasha," I yell over my shoulder while keeping Bella's hand in mine as we walk away.

I take Bella to a diner three blocks from our dorm and lead her to the back. Being a gentleman, I help her to sit before taking the seat across from her.

She picks up the menu sitting on the table and begins to look at it. After a few minutes, she looks over at me.

"You're not looking at the menu?" she asks and starts to nibble on her bottom lip.

"No. I always get a tomato omelet, wheat toast, and orange juice when I come here for breakfast."

Bella presses her lips together as she looks back at me. A part of me is sure she's wondering why I'm staring so intently at her.

"Is it any good?" As soon as the question is out of her mouth, she closes her eyes, shaking her head. "Sorry," she smiles, waving her hand.

Letting out a light laugh, I smile at her. "It is very good, one of best breakfast items this place has."

"Of course, or you wouldn't keep getting it, eh?"

Bobbing my head at her, I give her a large grin.

She lets out a deep breath and puts the menu back behind the salt and pepper shakers where it goes. "I'll have the same thing," she states, and I nod.

Looking up at the counter, I see Miss Mary walking our way.

"Edward," she says with a smile.

"Mary, this is Bella, and she would like the same as me," I tell her, and she chuckles a little.

"Two tomato omelets, wheat toast, and orange juices coming up. I wish all my customers were as easy as you."

Mary walks away, and I look back at Bella. "So, how do you know Emmett?" I ask, and she sighs.

"Forks is not that big of a town, and his family lives a few doors down from my house. Besides, Emmett's not the sort of person to live somewhere without everyone and their friends knowing him."

I snort. Emmett only arrived here last year, yet he knows not only more college professors and students than me, but he also knows more than the average resident of Seattle.

"Oh, yeah. That, I do understand, but he's harmless most of the time. He's more of the laid back, fun guy."

"Yes, he may look like he belongs in the WWE, but he's a teddy bear. He also wears his heart on his sleeve."

It's clear the way Bella speaks of Emmett that he means something to her. I just hope she's not crushing on him.

"Here you go," Mary says, placing down our plates and drinks. "Please enjoy," she tells us before walking away.

"Have you and Emmett dated?" I ask, looking right at her, hoping not to see any signs that she likes him in that way.

Bella opens and closes her mouth. "Er, Emmett's a nice guy, and I love him dearly ..."

My heart feels like it's falling.

"But ..."

Oh, thank God there's a but.

"He's a little too childish in some ways for me. I do care about him, but a part of me usually wants to beat the everloving shit out of him."

 _Just because she's not into Emmett doesn't mean she doesn't have a guy,_ my mind taunts at me.

"Your dad seems supportive of you. Does he get along with your boyfriend?" I ask, hoping I've worded it in a non-creepy, non-stalker way.

"What? No," she blurts out.

"That must be hard for you to date him, then, if your dad doesn't like him," I carry on, hoping she'll clarify that she's not dating anyone.

"No, I mean, I broke up with my boyfriend. I'm single," she stutters out as her face blushes.

Nodding, I smile at her, letting out a soft breath of relief.

"What about you, Edward? Do you have a girlfriend?" Bella blurts out. "I mean, I would hate to find out that you're some girl's man," she carries on, making me smile as she goes red again.

"You would?" I smirk, starting to feel she may like me as much as I like her.

"I mean, if you're someone else's guy, and you're here having breakfast with me, she may think the wrong thing," Bella tries to explain.

"Calm down, Topsy. No, I'm not currently dating."

Bella lets out a soft smile, and her eyes move to mine, and I can swear they start to sparkle as if she has stars in them.

Bella and I fall into small talk as we eat breakfast. As soon as we're done, I order us both a coffee to drink as we keep chatting.

"I can't believe Emmett did that," Bella laughs out.

"I can still remember the look on all the cheerleaders' faces as he strolled past them," I tell her, still remembering the day clearly. "I think it helps that Emmett's very blessed in—" I motion downwards. "—that area."

Bella snorts. "Don't I know it," she states, and I raise my brows at her. "I mean, he's streaked down the streets of Forks on many occasions. Hell, it happened so much that nowadays, if someone else does it, they call my dad and tell him someone is pulling an Emmett."

"Hey, kids. It's lunch time. Do you want to order more food?"

Frowning, I look at my watch to see it's one o'clock. Looking back at Bella, I bite my lip as I narrow my eyes a little. "What do you say, Topsy? Will you have lunch with me?"

She bobs her head. "Can I have a cheeseburger, a salad with ranch, and a Coke?"

"I'll have the same," I tell Mary, and she walks away with a smile, shaking her head.

Lunch goes quickly with Bella, and we chat away as we eat.

"So, Edward, now that we've finished lunch, how about you show me around campus?"

I grin, happy that she's giving me more of a reason to spend extra time with her.

"Sure, let me pay for our meals, and we'll get going."

"I can pay for my own," Bella says, but I place my hand over hers as it's reaching into her purse.

"Guys pay for their dates, Topsy."

Bella looks at me, and she smiles, biting that bottom lip again.

"So, this is a date?" she asks.

I press my lips together and look at her through my eyelashes. "Yes," I husk out as I move closer to her. "I would like this to be the first of many dates. I hope, anyway." I walk away from her and pay Mary. After the bill is settled, I turn to see Bella walking slowly to me. "Ready?" I ask, holding out my hand for hers.

"I am," she says, sliding her small hand into mine.

From that moment on, Bella and I were pretty much inseparable. When we weren't in class, we studied together. A part of me was disappointed that I wasn't the teacher's assistant in any of her classes, just because I'd have liked to spend extra time with her, but I knew it was for the best. I'm not sure I'd get much work done with her there.

Bella and I spent her eighteenth birthday together. Granted, I had to share her with her father, but I think meeting me the second time around, he liked me a little more. I know that Bella smiling happily at me made it all that much harder for him to hate me.

Next came Halloween, then Christmas. Bella's father was spending it working the day of and all the way through the first; Bella spent it with me in Seattle.

This time together was great in many ways. Not only did we get a lot of alone time without worrying about classes, but we also slept together for the first time. The best part, though, hands down, was the fact we shared our first 'I love you' with each other during that time.

Bella and I planned to spend New Year's Eve together, and then on the first, I would drive her to her dad's. I planned to go back to Port Angeles to spend time with my parents before collecting Bella again on the fourth to head back to school.

I smile as I gently kiss Bella on the lips. "Happy New Year, Topsy," I husk, kissing her again. We keep dancing with the fireworks going off above our heads.

Bringing her closer, I drop my head into the crook of her neck. "I love you," I whisper before placing a few soft kisses on her neck.

Bella moans softly. "I love you, too." She hums. "I don't want to leave tomorrow," she mumbles sadly.

"Don't worry about tomorrow, not when we still have tonight," I tell her. "Will you spend the night with me?" I ask in a husky, pleading voice, hoping she'll say yes.

"I will," she says with a smile.

Grinning, I ask, "Ready to leave?"

She nods.

I look over at the table where Sasha and Garrett are sitting. "I'll get our jackets. You wait here," I say, moving away from Bella.

"Night, Sasha," I say loudly over the music. "Emmett, make sure she gets home safe?" Emmett bobs his head and grins at me.

I join Bella, and we start to walk home. I kiss her hand, pulling her close, hoping to keep some of this winter breeze off of her.

"Arg, shit!" is yelled, and I look over the road to see a woman and man have fallen in the street. They try to get up but seem to have fallen on some black ice.

I chuckle. "Stay here, Topsy," I say, jogging across the road to help them up.

"You both okay?" I ask as they both laugh and nod.

"Yeah. Thanks, buddy." The guy chuckles as I help the woman to stand.

"Thanks," she says, smiling at me.

I nod at them both. "Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year to you, too."

There is a flash of light that hits the corner of my eyes. As I turn, I see a car skidding across the pavement. There's a loud boom. My mouth drops open as I see Bella's body thrown off of the car.

"Bella!" I yell, finding my voice as I run across the road. I stop and drop to my knees beside her as the car hightails it out of here.

"Topsy," I say as my hand goes to touch her, but I know I shouldn't move her. "Baby," I cry. "Someone call an ambulance!" I yell as I move my head to her mouth, praying she's still breathing.

"Edward," Bella mumbles, and her head slowly turns to me.

She looks so scared; all rational thought leaves me. I pull her up and cradle her in my arms.

"Please help! Please, someone help us!" I yell again as I hold her in my arms, rocking us back and forth and praying that my girl's gonna be okay.

It felt like I was sitting on the road with Bella for hours waiting for help to come. I'm now standing in bloody clothes, looking in the window as the doctors and nurses work on Bella.

I sob out again, feeling as if I'm losing the best part of me. "Son, is there someone you need to call?" a male voice asks. "Here, use my cell," he carries on, placing the cell in my hand.

I look down at it, and I know there's only one person I need.

Dialing the number, I listen to the ringing for a few moments, praying they're not fully asleep yet. "Hello. Cullen," my father says, sounding confused.

"Dad," I whimper out.

"Edward? Son?" he says, sounding worried.

"I need you," I tell him. "It's Bella … Dad," I cry out, dropping to the floor, no longer able to stand.

"Son," my dad says softly. I wake up and look at him. Frowning, I look around the room and notice I'm in a hospital bed. As I wake, I start to remember what happened. Oh my God, Bella. What happened to Bella?

"Bella! How is Bella?" I ask, scrambling out of the bed.

"Slow, Edward," he orders, but I move out of the room and run to where she was last.

"Charlie!" I yell as I walk into her room. I feel all of the breath leave my body when I see her strapped up to so many machines.

"Sit down, son," Charlie says as he helps me to the chair.

"Mr. Swan," the voice of the doctor who's looking after Bella mumbles as he walks into the room. "Sir, you have to leave," he orders me, but I don't look his way.

"No, he's fine here. Just tell me about my daughter," Charlie states.

 **Present day … Valentine's Day**

"It's been six weeks, Mr. Swan. Your daughter is not showing any signs that she's going to wake up. We feel that it's time to switch off her life support."

I ignore the doctor and move to my girl. "I'm here, Topsy, so don't be afraid, because I'm going to hold on to you. I'm holding on with everything I have. Don't you let go," I beg her.

I move onto her bed and lie down next to her, putting my arm around her and holding her as close as I can.

"Do you know that it's now Valentine's Day? So why don't you wake up so we can spend it together?" I ask her as I move her hair from her face.

"Edward," Charlie mutters softly. "It's time," he says barely above a whisper, but I shake my head at him.

"You know she wouldn't have wanted to live like this." He stops talking, and I hear a faint sob.

I know I'm selfish, but I'm unable to let her go. Not now … not ever.

"Take the love you shared; use that to move on," he pleads with me.

"There is no moving on, not without her. My sky cannot light up if my sun is no longer here!" I yell without looking at him.

"Sir, I need to look her over." The doctor huffs, and I'm pulled forcefully away.

I stand and watch her, telling her with my mind that I'm here and not to let go. As the doctor moves out of the way, I walk to her and hold her hand. My eyes stay locked with her closed ones.

"Edward, you should say goodbye," Charlie says as if he was choking on the words, and I shake my head.

"No! I am not saying goodbye. I am not letting her go!" I yell out, covering my ears, not wanting to hear them tell me I'm going to lose her.

I feel Charlie wrap his arms around me. "It's going to be okay, son," he sobs, and I feel a sob race through my body as I hug him back.

"We're switching it off now," the doctor tells us, and slowly, the beeping that has been a constant noise in the room slows.

There is a new beep, and I know the doctor has switched off the monitor. There's a rush of sparks shooting through my heart, and I suddenly feel as if things are going to be okay.

"Hold on, baby. Hold on," I mumble to her as the sobs echo around me.

Moving closer, I kiss her lips.

"Topsy, _please_ ," I whisper into them, kissing them again.

As I pull back, my eyes look straight into her scared ones.

"Doctor!" I yell, dropping to my knees. "Stay with me, Topsy. Stay with me!" I call as her eyes start to flutter.

Again, I'm pulled away from her as the room is filled with more medical staff. Standing near the window in the room, I watch as they move around her. I close my eyes as the side of my face is hit by the sun that's just come out, parting dark clouds in its path.

"Where's Edward?" I hear my girl mumble, and I know that my sun is here to stay. She's going to be okay; we're going to be just fine.

Knowing she still has a lot of healing to do doesn't discourage me, and I'm going to be with her every step of the way.

The doctor moves, and I can see her. Her eyes are still open, but she looks tired. I smile at her, whispering my love to her. I know our love for one another brought her back. The fact it happened on today of all days shows me that many things played a part in her return. I don't know if it was God, Cupid, or a Valentine's miracle, but I know love will always persevere. Our love will help us get through whatever life throws our way.

* * *

 **A/N: Well this was our entry as we said above, and we won a banner for angst - Blue Valentine Award. Thank you to those of you who voted for us. We plan to add a second chapter to show a future take on this, we only ask you be patient with us. Let us know what you think.**


End file.
